Foveated rendering is a technique for varying detail of an image based on a fixation point, such as where a user is looking. Foveated rendering can be used by computers to reduce an overall amount detail contained in a displayed image and to concentrate higher detail levels near a center of a user's field of vision. However, even with foveated rendering, current technology cannot run complex virtual reality applications or augmented reality applications at high fidelity.